<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>broken pieces by ghxst_of_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201112">broken pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxst_of_me/pseuds/ghxst_of_me'>ghxst_of_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Europe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Lovers To Enemies, Lovers to Friends, Smoking, Touring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxst_of_me/pseuds/ghxst_of_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que harias si despertaras y las cosas de tu novio hubieran desaparecido del departamento que compartian, sin ninguna explicacion? ¿y si años mas tarde tuvieras que trabajar con él?</p><p> </p><p>esta medio inspirada en la cancion broken pieces de 5sos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Michael Clifford/Crystal Leigh, Sierra Deaton/Luke Hemmings, ashton irwin / kaykay</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>broken pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>al estar en un lugar cerrado y público, el pequeño sonido rítmico que las llaves generan entre mis dedos deberían ser suficiente para calmar mis nervios, aunque lo que en verdad necesito es un cigarrillo que me espera pacientemente al fondo de mi mochila. unos meses atras habia entrado en un concurso para fotografiar una banda en su nuevo tour por europa, nadie había dicho quién era la banda pero yo necesitaba la plata así que realmente no me importaba, ademas ¿quien diria que no a un viaje por europa?<br/>
había entrado al concurso sin creer que fuera a ganar, soy una muy buena fotógrafa pero las fotos de muchos de los participantes eran increible. sin embargo, gane. el dia en que me entere llore, cante e incluso baile un poco.<br/>
aunque esa felicidad me duró solo dos semanas, que fue el tiempo que me dieron para prepararme para dos meses en europa. durante ese tiempo yo seguía sin saber a quienes sería que iba a estar sacándoles fotos cosa que empezaba a inquietarme pero lo mantuve enterrado al fondo de mi mente.<br/>
lo que me lleva a este momento, algunas personas en el aeropuerto gritan pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora. en una mano mis llaves se balancean tratando de calmarme, en la otra mi celular con un mail diciendome quien es la banda. no puedo creer mi suerte, la realidad de que voy a tener que fotografiar a mi ex-novio y sus amigos por dos meses aumentó mis ganas de un cigarrillo exponencialmente. el concurso era para ser fotógrafa de 5 seconds of summer, una banda que, por más que su música me gustaba, trate de evitar desde hace más dos años.<br/>
el mail tiene adjunta una foto de los cuatro miembros y por mucho que mi corazón me pide por favor que no la abra, lo hago. reconozco a los chicos, veo sus sonrisas y sonrio también. michael tiene el pelo blanco, a diferencia de la última vez que lo vi que tenía el pelo rojo, ashton tiene una sonrisa enorme como siempre y parece tener el pelo más oscuro pero no estoy segura si es la luz o está teñido, luke está mucho más alto, yo hubiera pensado que un chico de 23 años ya dejaría dejado de crecer. por último está calum, hace tanto que no veía una foto de el que una mezcla de emociones me abruman, siento felicidad porque se ve contento, siento enojo por como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros, noto su pelo desteñido y corto, admito que le queda bien.<br/>
esto parece no ser real, ¿qué probabilidad hay de quedar en un trabajo con tu ex novio y sus amigos?<br/>
mi mente se sucumbe en un remolino de pensamientos y sentimientos que son interrumpidos por la señora del aeropuerto diciendo que puedo abordar mi avión. tengo la sensación de que si me quedo pensando todo el viaje de 14 horas en este tema voy a tener una crisis nerviosa y llorar todo el viaje, así que decido tomarme una pastilla para dormir y me pongo mi auriculares.<br/>
me despierto 10 horas más tarde, no entiendo como logre por tanto tiempo pero estoy agradecida. después de unos minutos decidiendo una película para ver, me conformo con una película animada para pasar el rato.<br/>
cuando el avión aterrizó eran las 10 pm y me di cuenta que cuando llegara al hotel se me iba a hacer imposible dormir. mi habitación tenia una cama de dos plazas en el medio, un televisor en frente de esta, un pequeños baño al costado y un balcón. dejo mis cosas al lado de la cama y me dirigo hacia el baño para darme un ducha y así despejar mi mente. decido poner música mientras me saco mi ropa y preparo una toalla para cuando termine de bañarme. el agua caliente está al borde de tener tanta temperatura como para quemar mi piel pero es placentero. después de asearme y ponerme mi pijama busco en mi mochila un paquete a medio terminar de cigarrillos y mi encendedor violeta que llevo conmigo a todos lados. cuando llego al balcón me doy cuenta de que no hay ninguna silla para sentarse o algun banco así que sacudo un poco el piso y me acomodo ahí.<br/>
por tiempo intente dejar de fumar porque soy consciente de que no es bueno para mi salud pero hace unos meses volví al hábito. la primer pitada llena mis pulmones de humo y aunque debería odiarlo, sentir las sustancias viajar por mi cuerpo me relaja inmediatamente. sentada ahí sin nada más que un cigarrillo en mi mano y mi celular empiezo a buscar qué fue de la vida de los chicos durante este tiempo. ashton es el primero que busco, viendo fotos de el encuentro que tiene el pelo negro y no fue efecto de la luz. las páginas que visito dicen que esta de novio hace un tiempo, me alegro por él, parece contento. siempre me pareció un chico que buscaba estar en una relación seria pero nunca la persona correcta.<br/>
después encuentro que luke también está de novio, la novia también es cantante y recuerdo haberla visto algunas veces cantar. él es el que más cambio de los chicos, parece más cómodo con el mismo y con más confianza. muchas veces parecía dudar de las cosas que decía o hacía.<br/>
cuando busco a michael no puedo evitar sonreír porque está comprometido. antes de que perdiera el contacto con ellos llegué a conocer a crystal varias veces y siempre me parecio que hacian una pareja hermosa. también veo que se deja el pelo natural ahora, cosa que me genera sentimientos distintos, por un lado me parece bien que cuide su pelo, pero por otro, me gustaba ver los distintos colores.<br/>
antes de buscar a calum me pregunto si realmente estoy preparada para él, pasé tanto tiempo si verlo, sin escucharlo que creo que mi mente no da para tanto. enciendo otro cigarrillo y me dejo llevar por mi curiosidad e ingreso su su nombre en el buscador. lo primero que me aparecen son fotos de el rubio y cada vez que lo veo creo que le queda un poco más lindo. luego de ver varias fotos entro a su wiki, donde explica muchas cosas que ya sabía y otras que no son tan ciertas pero ¿quién soy yo para decir que conozco a calum? leo varias cosas más hasta que encuentro la seccion de relaciones, lo apreto sin pensar dos veces creyendo que probablemente me arrepienta. me sorprendo al ver mi nombre en esa sección, "Sofia Martinez fue novia de Calum Hood por tres de años y no se saben las razones de su separación pero calum confirmó en una entrevista que no estan más juntos" ya somos dos quienes no sabemos las razones. no me enfoco más en eso y sigo bajando. no encuentro muchas relaciones publicas pero si veo una foto de el con Nia Lovelis, recuerdo que la nombraran, creo que era parte de hey violet y que los chicos querían que fueran sus teloneros, aparentemente fueron más que teloneros.<br/>
antes de enojarme miro la hora y veo que son las 4 am, entonces junto las colillas apagadas y me dirigo a tratar de dormir algo porque mañana tengo que despertarme a las 8.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>las minusculas son a proposito. me gusta asi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>